


Getting To Know You

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Awkwardness, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Captain Archer arranges a party so the crew can bond. Not everyone is happy with the arrangements though.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't particularly good but I wanted to get something posted for Halloween so here it is.

_This_ , Trip mused as he surveyed the crew, had to be one of Jon’s better ideas.

Captain Archer had wanted a way for the crew to get to know each other better. After their hasty departure and subsequent conflicts, it seemed high time that everyone got a little more relaxed with one another.

Travis had immediately suggested a party. Lieutenant Reed had objected on the grounds that it was hardly appropriate on a starship, but Archer had been taken with the idea.

Ensign Sato had then put forward the idea of making it fancy dress, to highlight people’s interests and, to everyone’s surprise, T’Pol had concurred. It had been the Vulcan who suggested people wear historical costumes related to their culture or family.

Tucker had immediately taken up the suggestion and declared Malcolm could come in Royal Navy uniform. The look he’d received for this contribution had been nothing short of mutinous but Trip couldn’t help but grin. Winding the lieutenant up had fast become a hobby.

Ensign Sato had been nominated with putting in requests to the Quartermaster, and Captain Archer had actually ordered the Lieutenant to take part, suggesting to Hoshi with a smirk that she order him an admiral’s uniform.

So it was as Trip cast his eyes about the room he saw a wide variety of styles and colours. T’Pol and Hoshi were both elegantly attired in beautiful dresses. They were in earnest conversation, no doubt about their respective cultural backgrounds.

Travis was actually smartly dressed, in homage to his ancestors who had fought for equality, and Jon was casually dressed as a farm hand in recognition of his family’s roots.

But they weren’t who Trip was looking for and his eyes finally spotted the figure stood stationary at the edge of the room. He wasn’t hiding exactly yet the lighting in that area certainly helped him blend into the background.

Trip smirked as he made his way over.

“Looking good Lieutenant.” His cast his gaze over the polished uniform, from boots to buttons to steely gaze. “I’m sure yer ancestors would be proud.”

The frown deepened into a scowl.

“Hardly,” he snapped before casting a cursory glance over Trip’s costume and arching an eyebrow. “A cowboy? Really?”

“Number of Tuckers helped colonise the frontier. Heard about them when I was a kid from my mama.”

“Yes, well, I can’t deny there were a long line of Reed men who made names for themselves in the Navy.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“And now you’re making a name for yerself in space! Hell of a thing huh?”

That stern gaze came back to fix him in place until he shifted awkwardly.

“I wish the captain hadn’t ordered me into this ridiculous outfit!” Reed’s annoyed look fell back onto his own apparel. “Or at any rate, not an admiral’s uniform. Its humiliating.”

“Humiliating? It looks damn fine.”

“But I’ll never _be_ an admiral,” Malcolm snapped before biting his lip. “And my father would be appalled to see me mocking the Navy uniform like this,” he rushed on distractingly. “Having chosen a career in Starfleet instead.”

Trip hesitated over his reply.

“Daddy didn’t approve?” he questioned.

“Not at all,” Malcolm affirmed. “I was groomed for the Navy. He felt it was a slap in the face to join the wrong fleet. This costume…” he gestured to himself again and Trip grimaced this time as he looked at it through his new perspective. “It feels disrespectful.”

“Ah can see yer point,” he agreed. “But yer daddy should be proud no matter yer uniform. You make a fine officer and one day I’m sure you’d be a fine captain too. No reason you couldn’t rise to admiral in Starfleet.”

A dark look crossed Malcolm’s face which Trip couldn’t interpret.

“I think you’ll find you’re wrong there,” he muttered before twisting his shoulders and complaining. “How long does the captain expect me to endure this?”

Trip felt a stab of guilt and looked sympathetically at him.

“If you want to sneak off,” he suggested. “I can say you got a headache or somethin’. Jon never intended this evening to be a trial. If yer not enjoying it then it ain’t worth it.”

He found himself subject to a surprised stare.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course.” He smiled and received a shy smile back.

“Thank you.” Malcolm turned and began heading towards the exit before stopping to glance back. Trip almost thought he was about to say something but the Englishman just smiled again and continued on his way.

With a sigh, Trip returned to the rest of the guests. He was disappointed Malcolm had left but couldn’t stop a feeling of warmth in his gut at having shared that moment of trust.

“Trip?” Archer’s voice interrupted his musings. “Have you seen Malcolm?”

“Ah.” He ran a hand across his neck. “I told him he could skedaddle.”

Jon’s frown was one of disappointment rather than anger and Trip rushed to explain.

“He was damned uncomfortable Jon. The Navy’s something of a sore point between him and his father.”

“Oh. I thought Malcolm was proud of his heritage?”

“He is. Don’t mean he wants to follow in their footsteps though.”

“Fair point,” Jon conceded before casting his friend a sly grin. “He looked good though didn’t he?”

Trip cast his old friend a stern glare.

“Don’t go getting any ideas. I’m not getting involved with anyone while on this mission. Not gonna make the Natalie mistake again.”

“I know.” Archer tried to look innocent. “Doesn’t mean you can’t look does it?”

Tucker was about to reply when his gaze was caught by someone entering the room. His mouth dropped open and he stared. Archer turned too and smirked when he saw who Trip was looking at.

“He looks far more comfortable now, wouldn’t you say?”

Trip nodded vaguely before snapping himself back to reality.

“I better… go say hello.”

He totally missed Archer’s grin as he trotted across to the lieutenant.

“Malcolm! Hey. You came back.”

“Trip!” The man smiled happily and the change in him was complete. From the withdrawn, awkward Lieutenant Reed of an hour ago now Trip was finally seeing Malcolm, cheeky and relaxed.

“What do you think?” Malcolm asked, spreading his arms so Trip could see his outfit better. Trip took a step back and enjoyed surveying him up and down before nodding.

“Good. Wouldn’t have thought you’d choose a pirate though.”

This was met with another playful grin.

“Shows what you know. But that’s the point of this evening isn’t it? Learning about our colleagues?”

“Absolutely.” Trip happily guided him towards the makeshift bar. “So why a pirate? Were some of your ancestors disreputable scallywags?”

Malcolm laughed.

“Not bloody likely. And if they were father would never have told us. No. But when Madeline and I were young we’d often play at Royal Navy together.” He smiled at the memory and accepted the drink Trip held out for him. “She always wanted to be the good ship’s captain and I always chose to be the rebellious pirate outlaw.”

“Guess your father should have realised something was up right then and there,” Trip commented. Malcolm shrugged.

“I don’t think he took much notice of our games. We had fun though.”

“I remember hearing tales of pirates,” Trip mused. “Mama used to say that if we didn’t behave Blackbeard would come and sail away with us.”

Malcolm smiled slowly as he sipped his drink.

“Really? Perhaps I should persuade you to join my crew then me hearty. You could be my cabin boy.”

The teasing look in Malcolm’s eyes short circuited Trip’s brain. Did he mean? Was he?

“Not sure about that,” he replied hesitantly. “Think I could be more use working with my hands.”

He blushed as he saw Malcolm raise an amused eyebrow.

“Well. I’m sure we’d find some use for you. And if not,” he leaned in conspiratorially. “I’d make you walk the plank.”

How in hell did Malcolm make that sound so suggestive? Tucker flailed for a response.

“Perhaps it’d be better if I lassoed you for my ranch,” he challenged.

Malcolm leant back and thoughtfully considered this.

“Sounds interesting. What would ranch life be like?”

“Long days riding,” he answered automatically before his mind detoured unacceptably.

“Hhmm. I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

Malcolm sounded almost wistful and Trip’s libido settled down.

“I could teach yer. Next time we’re on Earth. If you like.”

“I’d like that.” He smiled. “Could we see the Grand Canyon?”

“If you want.”

“I always wanted to do that. Trek down the canyon on horse back.”

“It’s a date then.” Trip raised his glass to clink against Malcolm’s.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Malcolm murmured softly.


End file.
